As computer systems and networked computer systems proliferate, and become integrated into more and more information processing systems which are vital to businesses and industries, there is a growing need to even more closely monitor the information processing resources in a system for the purpose of acquiring early detection of resource failures or conditions that may lead to resource failures or system failures. Resources of information processing systems include, but are not limited to, processing circuitry itself which is subject to varying temperature conditions and which may cause a system failure if an operating ambient temperature exceeds a predetermined temperature for a predetermined length of time. Other information processing resource conditions which are of concern and may be monitored for continuing "in-spec" conditions include system operating voltages, supply voltages, routine processing times, condition indicia such as visual alarm devices, etc.
In general, any condition that may be measured may also be monitored for compliance with applicable operating specifications.
At the same time, however, an information processing resource monitoring system must be designed not to report each and every variance from an ideal condition. If an error condition is relayed to an operating system (OS) every time the hardware reports an out-of-tolerance condition, several side effects may occur. A temporary or spurious error may cause an operating system to take undue actions, such as shutting down the power or alerting the user that service is required, even though the hardware, OS and data are not actually endangered. Also, in the event of repetitive, consecutive error measurements, the monitoring process may report each incident to the OS, which would reduce overall computer or system performance and fill error logs with redundant entries. Further, in the event that a hardware resource oscillates between good and bad readings, the same reporting behavior may occur, where the OS performance is degraded and related error logs are filled unnecessarily, albeit to a lessor extent than the continuous or repetitive error measurement situation cited above. In spite of the noted risks, it is imperative that the monitoring process report any errors which could result in computer or system failure, so that the OS can take appropriate action to prevent a data corruption or system crash which may be caused by a detectable hardware or other condition or failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced method and processing apparatus which is effective to monitor information processing system resources and efficiently report significant variances while, at the same time, withholding such reports for minor and/or tolerable adverse conditions until such conditions reach a predetermined reportable level of intensity.